Better Them Than Us
Better Them Than Us Season 1 Episode 5 Originally aired on October 9, 2011. Recep-Shunned Way to Die #'496' On August 16, 2010, In Warwick, RI. An obnoxious wedding singer performs an insulting song, making fun of the groom being tricked into marrying the bride, who is pregnant and has herpes. When the groom goes to punch the singer, the best man tries to calm him down, only to be pushed away into the microphone stand, causing the microphone to lodge in the singer's throat. The wedding singer asphyxiates. Alt names - Wedding Swinger Super Zero Way to Die #'106' On May 21, 2008, In Cincinnati, OH. A nerd takes to dressing up as a superhero to fight minor crime in his town, but ends up harassing the so-called perpetrators. Finding some teenaged marijuana smokers on a rooftop, he shocks one with a cattle prod, but then retreats when the others advance toward him to defend their friend. He trips on his cape and falls over the edge, sustaining fatal skull and chest fractures when he hits the ground. Toe Jammed Way to Die #'508' On October 1, 2002, In Toledo, OH. A hospital janitor with a fetish for feet and unconscious women sneaks around giving pedicures to sleeping or comatose female hospital patients while sucking on a foot-shaped lollipop. While finishing a pedicure on a coma patient, the janitor accidentally lets a hospital tray swing towards the woman's kneecap, triggering the patellar reflex. The coma patient involuntarily kicks the man in the face, causing the lollipop to lodge in his throat and the janitor to choke to death. Wine And Die Way to Die #'689' On October 9, 2004, In Napa Valley, CA. A nerdy, virgin college student takes a female foreign-exchange student from Sweden to a vineyard for a wine tasting, only to find it closed for the off-season. Having brought their own wine, they get drunk and climb into a fermentation vat to make out. Both of them soon asphyxiate due to the carbon dioxide emitted by the fermenting grapes. Alt names - Wine and Dine Rocky Roadkill Way to Die #'245' On September 21, 2009, In Daytona, FL. A drug dealer doing business out of an ice cream truck is mugged by a meth addict. The driver manages to get away, but upon encountering a sharp turn, the freezer topples over and leaks chlorofluorocarbon into the truck. The dealer blacks out from inhaling the refrigerant and slams into a tree, the impact of which ruptures his aortic valve and causes death by exsanguination. Alt names - Ice Fiend Man Vertigo, Going, Gone Way to Die #'73' On April 28, 2003, In Louiseville, KY. When an ill-mannered, incompetent office worker gets fired, he vows revenge on his boss. He waits for her atop an oak tree, unaware that he's allergic to oak tree pollen. After missing the shot, the man's body goes into paralysis from his allergy and drops out of the tree, dying of a skull fracture. Alt names - Allergy Treason My Big Fat Greek Death Way to Die #'348' On 560 BC, In Athens, Greece. Perillos of Athens, a metalworker, is attempting to impress King Phalaris with the unveiling of a new torture device: the brazen bull, which is meant to roast enemies that are placed inside. To test the device, Phalaris locks Perillos in the device and cooks him to death. Alt names - Brass Bulls Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die.